This invention relates to electric cables and more particularly to cables for the transmission of audio frequency currents with reduced frequency-related distortion.
When electric signals in the audio range are transmitted by cable, there is always some loss in fidelity of the signal. Some loss is due to the superimposition of external electrical noise upon the signal. Various shielding structures are provided for reducing this effect. Because the human hearing apparatus is such an extraordinarily sensitive analyzer of complex audio signal patterns, very small changes in the attenuation of different frequencies or phase shift at different frequencies, and the like, are readily recognizable to the trained ear as distortion. All audio signal cables produce some distortion, even the most elaborate and expensive of the prior art.